


Three Months

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Pesterlog, cybersex kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jane and Roxy have scattered and half-finished conversations over the course of three months during which they toss hearts around, talk about sexy things, and plan an upcoming visit.<br/>Dirk Strider helps sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Months

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I'll apply the proper colors?

-

-

-

tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 2:12  


TG: jane  
TG: janeyyyyy  
TG: life is hard  
TG: legit  
TG: long idtance relations are hard and nobody understands but u  
TG: nd u are a eearly sleeper n riser so ur probs asleep already  
TG: uuuuuuugh  
GG: Not quite.  
TG: janey!!!!!11111!!!  
TG: those 1s were international  
TG: intentional*  
TG: 1s of excitetrment  
GG: Hoo hoo! You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Ro. I can tell when you’re excited. And I must admit, I am pretty excited too!! I was hoping to catch you before I drifted into dream land.  
TG: well u caught me bby ;)  
TG: now dnt ever let go kay?  
TG: (in case u cnt tell i miss u)  
TG: (a lot  
GG: No, I can tell.  
GG: I miss you a lot too! You’re right, this long distance stuff is for the birds! :(  
TG: bluhhhhh yes yes it totes is i cnt stand it  
TG: when do i get 2 c u again???  
GG: Three months, give or take a few days!  
TG: ahhhhhhh gog thats so crap and garbage how am i spoused 2 manage w/o my sweet janey all in my bed and around for cuddlies n hot dates???  
TG: supposed*  
GG: Well I’m not sure how hot the dates will be…  
TG: o they will be hawt  
TG: steamt even  
TG: steamy* damn  
GG: Roxy!!! You’re going to make me blush!  
TG: grood >:)  
GG: You are a terrible tease, you vixen!  
TG: hnngh oh my gahhhhd janey dnt tlk like that ur gonna make me dersepertly honry  
TG: desperately*  
TG: honny*  
TG: horny****  
GG: Ro, shhhhhh!  
TG: wat? nobodys gonna hear us talking on the interwebs jane  
TG: u can say w/e u want to me  
GG: I know that, silly! I mean, shh as in, stop saying things like that because I have to go to bed.  
GG: And it’s going to be hard to sleep if I’m thinking about you that way!  
TG: oh i can make it hard bby  
TG: wait  
TG: omg  
TG: o m g  
TG: janeeeeyyyyyyyy <33333  
TG: janey baby ur so cute when u turn your sexy wiles on  
GG: :B  
GG: I really do have to get to bed though. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, alright?  
TG: waaaaaaaat???  
TG: noooooo dnt leve me all alone  
TG: (pointedly ignoring any other companions i may habe on hamd)  
TG: have* hand* u get the point  
GG: I’m sorry, but I really do need some sleep! And you should get some too, missy. I know you like to troll the internet till ungodly hours of the morning, but really, you need your rest!  
TG: i am pouting so hard now u have noidea  
GG: Oh no. You put that bucket lip away, young lady.  
TG: roflbucket  
TG: and aslo unffff jane srsly u have 2 stop talkin to me like that  
TG: i have such a thnig for older authoriative types  
GG: I’m not older than you!  
TG: w/e details detils  
TG: point is u r 2 sexy for ur own good and i cnt wait 2 c u  
TG: i am going 2 kiss ur face so hrd i swear  
TG: …and itll b way hotter than that ounds  
TG: sounds*  
GG: I’m sure it will be, sweetie.  
TG: we will finally have teh sex  
GG: We’ve had the sex before!!  
TG: i no but like  
TG: well have it again alright  
TG: but ok  
TG: get urself 2 bed  
GG: Alrighty then. Goodnight Roxy, and sweet dreams! (Whenever you get around to sleeping.) <3  
TG: night janey <3 <3 <3

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 2:18  


-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 9:45  


TG: hey jane  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] is offline. All offline messages will be delivered the next time they log in.  
TG: ffffff i know i know shut up computer god  
TG: i just wanted 2 send my grl a message  
TG: even tho she is not online and probly eating dinner w/ her dad or something  
TG: i would like her 2 take notice of how i am not sayin aanythng about said dads inherhent hotness  
TG: even tho it is BLATANT  
TG: that is how much respect n luv i have fir her  
TG: for*  
TG: i just wanted 2 tell her  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] is offline. All offline messages will be delivered the next time they log in.  
TG: omg i know shut up fuuuuck  
TG: jus wnated 2 say its only 2 months and 3 weeks left till i c her smilingng face  
TG: nd get in her pppppaaaaaaaannnnntsssss  
TG: in the mst repscutfl way possble of course  
TG: anyway yea ill shut up before ur crazy chat client attacks me agin but yeah i luv u okay? <3  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 9:47  


  


-                                                                                                                               

  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 7:30

GG: Ro?  
GG: Roxy?  
GG: Drats, I must have just missed you. I’m sorry sweetheart. :(  
GG: And you probably left ALL of your electronics somewhere nonsensical again and won’t read this for a while.  
GG: Shucks.  
GG: Oh well. Um. Sorry I missed you, again. And I love you too! And also, could you please not comment on my dad anymore? I appreciate that you tried to use discretion but still…  
GG: Oh! And oh my goodness I wish you could see my calendar, I have got all the days crossed off counting down to the day you get to visit!!  
GG: Well anyway, thank you for the message. If I don’t get to talk to you tonight, I’ll see you online tomorrow. :B  
GG: <3  


  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] ceased bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 7:31  


-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 11:23  


TG: goodmorning sweet thing  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] is offline. All offline messages will be delivered the next time they log in.  
TG: SONG OF A BIPTCH  
TG: son*  
TG: bitch*  
TG: dammit janey why do u gotta be actually offline and at school like a respepable person  
TG: jus join the ranks of the homeskooled arredady  
TG: arready*  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] is offline. All offline messages will be delivered the next time they log in.  
TG: alright seiriously now  
TG: disabling this shit  
TG: fuq da polipce  
TG: police*  
TG: …  
TG: k that should do it  
TG: id like 2 c the batterwisth get around that  
TG: hehehehe  
TG: okay well anyway since ur not here i gues ill quit talking @ u  
TG: just wanted 2 say its 2 months an 1 week now  
TG: i am so psyched to c you for realz  
TG: my heart is all in my throst  
TG: throat*  
TG: my loins are burnin fr u janey  
TG: burninnnnnnnnnnnng  
TG: lol ur face is gonna be so red when u read this  
TG: later babe <3  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 11:27  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 12:04  


TG: omg okay i no i said laters but  
TG: but i was just reading some wizard fic and like  
TG: we need 2 talk later when ur on  
TG: not srs talking or w/e but still if it doesnt happen i might explode  
TG: from lustings  
TG: plz take this semi srsly  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [TGbegan bothering gutsyGumshoeGG] at 12:05  


-

-

-

  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 3:30  


GG: Okay, I’m home now.  
GG: And yaaaaay,two months and one week! That’s practically no time at all!!  
GG: Now let me just scroll through here and see what you were on about.  
TG: oh that  
TG: u can probly just ignore that  
TG: like maybe i shouldnt have said nything its kinda dumb  
GG: Oh hush, I’m sure it’s…  
GG: Um…  
TG: uggghhhh  
GG: Wizard fic?  
GG: Lustings???  
TG: y  
TG: shamefulp as it is y  
TG: i cannot help myslf  
TG: u leave me here w/ nothing 2 do for hours and eventulaly ill restort 2 reading porn  
GG: Sigh.  
TG: don’t u sigh at me i am a woman i have nees  
TG: needs*  
GG: You also have knees, yes. :B  
TG: y and id like 2 b on them right now if u catch my drift  
GG: …I think I get the nub of your gist, yes. Um.  
GG: Is this where I’m supposed to take you semi-seriously?  
TG: plz do  
GG: Alright. I’ll do my best. Though admittedly you make it kind of difficult sometimes!  
TG: alright okay so  
TG: bascally this is the thing  
TG: i wuz here all day reading tish wizard fic and 2 b honest it was pretty kinky shit  
TG: like srsly pervy stuff  
GG: Oh my.  
TG: oh my exatly  
TG: and i have p much always known that i am twisted  
TG: thats why i read that stuff obvs  
TG: but as i was readin i got 2 thinking about u and i guess i was just wonderin like  
TG: if u would ever try any of that stuff w/ me  
TG: seuxlly speaking  
TG: sexuallly*  
GG: Well,  
TG: well????  
GG: Well that is, what exactly are we talking about here? What manner of sexual matters are on the table?  
TG: well  
GG: Well??  
TG: h/o im trying 2 think of speciffly wat i want  
TG: specificly*  
TG: fuckit*  
GG: Oh boy…  
TG: no not ohboy listen  
TG: remember last time u came ovr my house and i asked u 2 tie me 2 my bedpost??  
GG: …yes.  
TG: okay well kinda like that but tenflof  
TG: tenfold*  
GG: You want me to tie you to your bedpost ten times???  
TG: omg u r so adorbable n frustriting  
TG: im saying im into bondage n stuff  
TG: like more intense then jus that  
GG: (Than.)  
GG: And I’m just pulling your leg Ro! I sort of knew what you were getting at.  
TG: o  
GG: But wow, I’m not one hundred percent sure about that.  
TG: no? :9  
TG: :(*  
GG: It’s just that I’m not familiar with any of that sort of thing. I’m not sure how I’d feel about tying you up and some such. Any more than I have in the past, that is.  
GG: Which I assume is what you’re angling for?  
TG: basilcally yeah  
TG: i mean if ur not okay with it thats ok  
TG: but u seemed fine tying me up lst time?  
GG: Well yes…  
TG: did u like it???  
GG: Tying you up? Gosh, I’m not sure. It was fun, definitely! But I think that was more….everything else we were doing.  
GG: I guess, now that I think about it, part of the fun came from how enthusiastic you were about being tied up.  
TG: yessss janey i am so enthuastisc about bein tied up n at ur mercy  
TG: i am all about that  
GG: Really?  
TG: y rly!  
GG: I’m not doubting your interest! I’m just…having trouble imagining myself in any position of power over you, I think.  
TG: …  
TG: h/o  


-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 6:45  


TG: di-stri janey doesn’t relixe shes the tender sweet bby dominatrix of my <3 nd soul  
TT: Wow, really?  
TG: i no rite!!!!!!  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 6:45  


-

TG: sry bout that  
TG: anyway wat was i saying?  
GG: Oh, um…that you want to be tied up and at mercy, I think?  
TG: omg yes that needs to be a thing plz  
TG: srsly jane even if ur not into anything like rly hardcore i would lub it if you tied me up again  
TG: luv*  
GG: Ah, well I can definitely arrange that.  
TG: eeeeee thank u janey u r the best girlfriend evr <3333  
GG: No, you. :B  
GG: And as far as anything more “hardcore,” I’m not sure.  
GG: I don’t know what that means, exactly…  
TG: welllllll i mean do u want me 2 explain?  
TG: i don’t wanna frek u out  
TG: freak*  
GG: You probably won’t freak me out.  
GG: Keep in mind, I have had some lengthy conversations with our friend Mr. Strider!  
GG: Not to mention chatting with Jake regarding his blue women….  
TG: o yeah  
TG: lol  
TG: well ok i guess if i was gonna list my intrests for u…  
TG: SEXUAL interfests mind u  
TG: they would includ bondage of course  
TG: also older women  
TG: and older men but we wnt talk abot that ;)  
GG: Yes, thank you.  
TG: more relavent 2 u is like d/s stuff  
GG: DS?  
TG: not him gog no  
TG: i men domination and submssion  
TG: mean* submission*  
TG: i like submissive rolles i think  
TG: not that im like experienced or nything this is just wat im gathering from reading and watching stuff  
GG: I see…  
TG: is that enuf info for u or do u need more 2 go on ms gumshoe?  
GG: Well…I think I get it. But some background information would certainly be appreciated! Maybe I’ll research a little.  
TG: do u mybe want me 2 send u the fis i was reading so u can get an idea?  
TG: fic*  
TG: i mean it p much covers all my kinks so u kno  
GG: Oh! Hmmm. That might be helpful. Not that I’m too experienced with wizard fiction either. :B  
TG: its ok u dnt need 2 be it’s a pretty straghtforward story  
TG: and still no pressure  
TG: but if u wnat 2 read it go ahead  
TG: [www.wizardslashhaven.com/storyid/118943426/LessonLearned/archive](http://www.wizardslashhaven.com/storyid/118943426/LessonLearned/archive)  
TG: i mean obvs its about boys which is diffrerent  
TG: and its like a teacher/student thing 2 which is not necessary for hotness but is also cool with me  
TG: so yeah  
TG: ummm ill jsut leave that there  
GG: Okay! I’ll give it a read through and get back to you after I’m done, alright?  
TG: suuuuure  
TG: hope it dosnt weird u out lol  
TG: and also thnx <3 for being open 2 it and stuff i guess  
GG: Hoo hoo, it’s nothing! I am trying my best to be a supportive girlfriend, after all! <3  


-

gutsyGumshoe [GG] is an idle chum!

  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 4:58  


GG: Well.  
GG: That was certainly interesting!  
TG: intereiging?  
TG: interesting?*  
GG: Yes. Interesting. Also sort of poorly written and strange. But definitely interesting!  
TG: lul sorry my smut finds arent up 2 ur litrerary stanrdards  
TG: but u were ok with it???  
GG: I suppose. I’m not sure it was all exactly my cup of tea, but I can see some of the appeal! The bit describing the, umm, potions student as “completely wanton and caught in the throes of passion,” sounded nice.  
TG: hehehe yeah he was totes a hot mess  
TG: empathis on the HOT  
GG: My thoughts exactly. And I guess if those sorts of activities are things that will turn you into just such a hot mess, well…  
TG: wlllllll????  
GG: How can I resist?  
TG: eeeeeeeeeee o h e m g e e e e e e e e  
GG: It’s terrible, but I can’t deny that imagining you in similar straits has me…more than a bit hot and bothered!  
TG: fdlsjfdaslk janey u have no idea  
TG: no idea how happy u just made me  
TG: i am trilled  
TG: thrilled*  
GG: Good!  
TG: srsly jane i will glaldly be ur wonton slut anyday  
GG: …um.  
TG: fff  
TG: srry 2 much 2 soon?  
GG: Maybe…a little. Yes.  
TG: bluhhh srry janey :(  
TG: im getting caghut in a flight of francy  
TG: fancy*  
TG: fantasy* w/e im just overexcited  
GG: Have you thought about this a lot before?  
TG: kinda yea  
TG: and a lot just 2day  
TG: probly cuz ive been tgetting so excited 2 c u soon  
GG: Hmmm.  
TG: hmm :(  
GG: Oh no, don’t make that face! It’s okay, really. I just need to get used to it all.  
TG: u sure???  
GG: Positive. And I promise, at the very least I’ll tie you up when you come to visit!  
TG: ahhhhh thank u janey :’)  
GG: It’s my pleasure!  
GG: And since I don’t have any bedposts I guess I’ll just have to tie your hands behind your back or something!  
GG: Maybe with your stockings. :B  
TG: ….jane  
TG: janey  
TG: i just hngged irl i mean tit  
TG: it*  
GG: Hoo hoo!  
GG: Only two months and one week!  
TG: omg yes i srsly canot wait  
TG: but fuuuck my fukcing laptop is dying  
TG: and i dont no where the charger issssssshit  
TG: its beeping at me really obnosiously ugh okay i have 2 shut it down but i will tlk 2 u asap!!!  
GG: Oh! Okay!  
TG: <3<4<3<3<3<3  
GG: <3  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is an idle chum!  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] is offline!

-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 2:15  


TG: janey i no ur not online rite now but i just wanted 2 tell u  
TG: that i totally just mstrubated with my pink kittycat vibratr thinkin of u doing all the stuff  about tying me up w/ my stckings u were sayin a wile ago  
TG: and hot danm if it wasnt good  
TG: o also  
TG: 1 month 3 weeks!!!!!  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 2:15

-

  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  at 3:40  


GG: Roxy Lalonde!  
GG: You, you…  
GG: You scandalous tart!  
GG: Hmph. You are something else, leaving messages like that open for me to find!  
GG: …  
GG: Thank you for the reminder though.  One month and three weeks should be no time, but it feels like forever!  
GG: And I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to admit that I did much of the same last night.  
GG: Though I am sort of lacking as far as elaborately decorated…toys.  
GG: But I was thinking something along the same lines.  
TG: omg janey ur getting me all hot n heavy again unf  
GG: Roxy!  
TG: gaps  
TG: gasp*  
GG: You sneaky devil!  
GG: I thought you were offline!  
TG: hehe yea i was lurking  
TG: srry baby i just couldnt resist  
TG: now can u plz call me a scandloous tart again because hngh  
GG: Hmph!  
GG: You are a scandalous tart indeed!  
TG: mmmmyesss omg thats so hot  
TG: when i come over can u plz call me a tart and make me beg plz???  
GG: :o  
TG: sry im getting carried away again  
GG: No no, that’s fine.  
GG: I was just a little taken aback.  
GG: But I think…I might like that?  
TG: :O !!!!  
TG: 4 real???  
GG: …you do sound pretty when you say “please.”  
TG: ffff janeyyyyy  
TG: be hoenst how bad r u blushing now???  
GG: …I am pretty flushed.  
TG: hehehehehe  
TG: me 2  
GG: Well. Now that that’s settled, I have a cake in the oven that needs tending to.  
TG: o of curse  
TG: course*  
TG: dnt let me hold u up  
GG: Alright. Try to behave yourself! <3  
TG: lul <3  


  
gutsyGumshoe [GG]ceased bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] at 3:50  


-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 4:24  


TG: heyyy luvie  
TG: i kno u must be out cold but i cannot sleep for the life on me!  
TG: of*  
TG: so i wanted 2 message u and say that i <3 u as usual  
TG: nd that i miss u  
TG: aso  
TG: also*  
TG: 1 month 1 week  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 4:25   


-

-

-

tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 5:09  


TG: strider help  
TG: help me o mg i cant even  
TG: just a month plus till i see janey i dont no wat 2 doooo  
TT: What’s the matter, Roxy?  
TG: wats the marrer is i told jane all about my sexy sxy interests and now were gonna act on em when i visit her but 2 b honest it all makes me kind of neverous!!!  
TT: Slow down now. Take a second to breathe.  
TG: ok….  
TT: Good. Now why don’t you take a seat on the metaphorical couch and tell me what seems to be the problem.  
TG: seems  
TG: SEEMS???  
TG: wat no i don’t wanna talk 2 u AR  
TG: i need 2 speak 2 the strider  
TT: He’s sleeping soundly at the moment. I would be more than happy to field your question, however.  
TG: no fuk that i need dick  
TG: dirk*  
TG: w/e same thing  
TG: gtfo AR  
TG: leave me alone  
TG: parta  
TG: thats Italian 4 leave i leraned that 2day from mob wives  
TT: Sembra desideri continuare questa conversazione in italiano.  
TG: fffffff  
TG: if i jsut keep messaging him at some pint he will wake up  
TG: i no this for a fat  
TG: fact*  
TT: Roxy, no.  
TG: strider strider striddder  
TG: dirk litsten up bro its ur fav sis in need of ur assasstantce  
TT: No, stop.  
TG: assistance*  
TG: lookit me i am dangling all this plush rump out in te open as bait  
TG: waitng 4 a fine yuong man 2 cum snatch it up  
TG: rofl cum  
TG: and snatch oh jegus  
TG: im just gonna leave that one alone b/c its hilarious  
TT: Holy shit okay, stop, it’s me.  
TT: I am awake and at your beck and call.  
TG: as it shuld be >:)  
TG: (im just kiddin u no i luv u n ur the best i dnt dserve u)  
TT: And where is the plethora of plush rump I was promised?  
TG: stop with the allitertatin  
TG: allteritation*  
TG: alliteration*  
TG: i am having a PANIC ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
TT: No you’re not, settle down. And don’t bother explaining, I already read everything. You told Jane about your less than vanilla fantasies.  
TG: y  
TT: You told her you want her to spank you and call you a bad girl but now you’re not sure if you can stand to bare the very real welts of your fetishistic desire across your sadly less than plush backside.  
TT: I’ve got this so far, yes?  
TG: well i never said any og that exactly but esstenitally yea  
TG: also mmm that is a tasty idea  
TG: also sdaslo my backside is plenty plush thnx  
TT: That’s debatable. But we’re basically on the same page here.  
TG: y  
TG: so???  
TG: wat do i do?  
TT: Stop freaking out about it, firstly.  
TG: i cnt!!!!  
TT: Yes, you can. There’s no reason to be upset about this. You shared your private sexual desires with your girlfriend and she has expressed an interest in exploring them with you.  
TT: Many would call that an ideal scenario.  
TT: While many still would call it fucking bitchtits.  
TT: Terminology isn’t particularly important in this case.  
TG: but dirk wat if  
TG: wat if i get 2 her house and we try to do all this sexy shit and its not what i expected?  
TG: or i just chicken out???  
TT: Then everyone will probably be a little disappointed.  
TT: Then you’ll share a cake for two and get the hell over it. Perfectly average non-fetish based sex may follow. I’m assuming there would be spooning afterward.  
TG: …is the cake choslate?  
TT: What I’m getting at is, worst case scenario, you don’t act on the things you two have been discussing lately. Your relationship won’t suffer for it, it will just be another Lesson Learned.  
TG: u read the fic is sent u!!!  
TT: Focus Roxy.  
TG: sry  
TT: Take a second and try to imagine how it would go down.  
TT: Pun intended.  
TG: rofl  
TG: okay im imaginding  
TT: You and your heiress divine are all set to launch into some contrived game of punishments and allowances. She has her wooden spoon at the ready.  
TG: hnnnnnnnghghhh  
TT: Suddenly, without warning, you’re not feeling it. The mood is wrong, your brain has short circuited and demanded that you aren’t into any of the aforementioned material, but rather something sensible, like the soft brush of fleece, the cool gleam of plastic eyes.  
TG: hehehehe  
TT: What do you say to Jane in that situation?  
TG: ummmmm  
TG: i guess i jsut say i want 2 back out? :(  
TT: Sure. And what does she say?  
TG: probly something rly adorable liek  
TG: oh shucks thats ok sweetie u want me 2 untie u now?  
TT: Sounds like her, more or less.  
TT: Now what’s so terrifying about that?  
TG: idk  
TG: nothing i gues  
TG: and its not like ill atually chicken out  
TG: im so into this di-stri u have no idea  
TT: I can imagine. You’ve been over the moon for weeks.  
TT: Remind me, how long have you two been together?  
TG: omg its a year and 6 months this tuesady  
TG: teusday*  
TG: tuesday*  
TT: Congratulations.  
TG: thnk u  
TG: oh gog and its almost pracltilly 1 month till i visit  
TG: o my gosh im freaking out now ina good way  
TG: thnk u strider u are the bestest for real i mean it u always fix my mersed up head!!!  
TG: :*  
TG: thats a platetonic kiss  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [ TT ] at 5:22  


-

-

  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  at 1:15  


GG: Three weeks! <3  
TG: u beat me 2 it!!!  
TG: but omg yes  
TG: yessss 3 weeks im so stoked  
GG: Hoo hoo, stoked? That’s a new one!  
TG: wat r u talkin about ppl have been saying that 4 years  
TG: anyway im glad ur here  
GG: Oh?  
TG: y  
TG: i was thinkin about u last nihgt  
TG: night*               
TG: in the SEXUAL way  
GG: Oh! Gosh Roxy why do you always report these things back to me?? It’s a bit embarrassing!  
TG: idk i liek 2 tell u stuff like that  
TG: and this has 2 do with visits maybe???  
GG: Oh, alright…carry on.  
TG: as i was syaing  
TG: i was having all these sexual thughts  
TG: along the lines of like  
TG: u and me fucking in ur kitchen  
TG: which i no is like scared ground for u  
TG: sacred*  
GG: Indeed it is!  
TG: but hear me out b/c i wud totally luv 2 lick some cake batter off of u  
TG: u know wat i mean ;)  
GG:….that sounds incredibly unsanitary.  
TG: :(  
GG: Sorry. :( There are some times I just can’t turn my rational brain off to fantasize!  
TG: like all the times?  
GG: No, smarty pants.  
GG: It’s just that when you suggest things like that all I can think of are salmonella and yeast infections.  
TG: ew  
TG: i dnt like either of thsoe things  
TG: 1 point to crocker then  
GG: Thank you. :B  
TG: hmmm  
GG: Hm?  
TG: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
GG: HM??  
TG: kay how bout this  
TG: how bout  
TG: u just tie me up on ur table while ur dads out and get rough w/ me n di can call u heiress???  
GG: …  
GG: Heiress?  
TG: sure  
TG: i mean u know how i feel about that company but  
TG: stuff like ‘mistress’ is ovrdone lol  
GG: Hm.  
GG: I think I might like that.  
TG: hehehe yes fantnicstic  
TG: just ppicture it janey  
TG: u can tie me up all pretty nd tell me wat 2 do  
TG: and im not allowed 2 get off till i beg u plzzz heiress  
GG: Oh gosh, yes I definitely like that.  
TG: heheheh janey im turnign u into a pervert!!!  
GG: Shush, you!  
TG: hehe yes heiress  
GG: ….  
GG: Um.  
GG: Say Roxy.  
TG: roxy  
GG: No silly! I was going to ask what exactly people are supposed to wear for these sorts of…shenanigans.  
TG: oh um good quotnin  
TG: wow question*  
TG: anything u want rlly??? but u could pick specifics if u want  
GG: It’s just that I poked around a bit online and saw…well, a lot of things. But also a lot of variations on different, um, “sexy” outfits.  
GG: It was a little overwhelming to be honest!  
TG: hehe janey u r 2 cute  
TG: but dnt worry ur pretty head ovr it  
TG: u could be wearing a pototo sock and id still think u were gorgeous  
TG: potoato*  
TG: potatot*  
TG: fuckit*  
GG: Hoo hoo! Okay! I just wanted to check and make sure I wasn’t supposed to wear anything special. It is sort of a special occasion, since you don’t get to visit very often, so I wasn’t sure.  
TG: yea srsly  
TG: gotta make this visit as amazing as podsible  
TG: stupid distance  
TG: long distance can go suc a sporting goods store  
GG: A what??  
TG: rofl i mean dicks  
TG: the sporting good store  
TG: or do they only have those in new yrk?  
GG: Oh! No, I understand now.  
GG: You are so strange sometimes!  
TG: lul tell me abot it  
TG: but hey  
TG: if u want 2 wear something special when i visit maybe u could just put on the really pretty lingeree  
TG: lingerie*  
TG: i bought for u last nite while i was horny nd had my moms credit card tight in my sweaty psalms  
TG: palms*  
GG: What???  
TG: its getting shipped to ur house bby ;*  
TG: discreeeeeeeetly  
GG: Hold on just one cotton picking second!  
TG: no shhhhh u hold on  
TG: look its not a bid deal  
TG: i jus wanted 2 get u a present  
TG: so y not get somthing we can both enjoy??  
TG: its not even anyting crazy just a bra n panty set  
TG: see? [www.romanticessentials.com/item59224-cremelace.jpg](http://www.romanticessentials.com/item59224-cremelace.jpg)  
GG: Oh.  
GG: Well…that is awfully pretty.  
TG: gog yes cnt wait 2 c u in it ugggghhhhh  
TG: ifffff ud be willing 2 wear it i mean  
GG: I’d be happy to wear it for you.  
TG: eeeeee  
GG: If you’ll wear something for me too!  
TG: of course  
TG: nything fr u janey <3  
GG: Alright hold on….  
GG: How about…  
GG: This?  
GG: [www.retrobaby.com/resize_image/77529/checkedapron_smallbows.jpg](http://www.retrobaby.com/resize_image/77529/checkedapron_smallbows.jpg)  
TG: omg yessssssssss janey u r flawless i luv u so much <33333333  
GG: Hoo hoo! <3  
TG: gogokay suddenly i dnt want 2 be wearing these pants nymore  
TG: plz excuse me ill brb after i clean up the ridic animu nosebleed i hav goin on rite now  
GG: Oh stop it! You have no such nosebleed!  
TG: lululul cant be tamed bby <3  
TG  
 is offline!  


-

-

-

  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 7:12  


GG: I’m pretty sure you’re still asleep, so I’ll just leave this here for when you wake up. :B  
GG: Two weeks to go! <3 <3 <3  


  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] ceased bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 7:12  


-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT ] at 3:56  


TG: okay so how abot this  
TG: how bout this jane  
TG: we take the enflish aproproach  
TG: approach*  
TG: english* dammit and i dnt mean the contry either  
TG: wat im sayin is to get thru the next week na half  
TG: we use  
TG: roleplays  
TG: *eyebrow woggle*  
TG: hows aboutit bsbe  
TG: babe*  
TG: u game fr some sexxxxxxxxxy rolalrolplay???  
TG: ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;)      
TG: lookit all tose wnks  
TG: all fr u babe  
TG: now gimme a sex here  
TG: sec*  
TG: *shimmies out of dress all smooth n sexy like*  
TT: If I can break what’s sure to be a full truckload of concentration on your part, you are sexy roleplaying at the wrong person.  
TT: Unless this is the start of an extremely elaborate scene where I’m expected to play the part of your absent love interest which frankly, I’m not entirely on board for.  
TG: wat  
TG: wait*  
TG: wat?  
TG: o fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck  
TG: ohmygooooooood  
TG: gog*  
TG: dog*  
TG: w/e fuk, m sry  
TG: i musta licked the wrong name  
TG: clicked******  
TT: I figured as much.  
TT: Good thing we cleared that up before you got into any elicit details.  
TG: oh shoosh u kno u wud luv 2 read all my swweeet cybers  
TT: Damn, you’re onto me.  
TT:  I should have known you would put the pieces together eventually. You probably already hacked my extensive collection of drunken lesbian porn and browsed it at your leisure, didn’t you?  
TT: Sloshed Party Girls IV, So Drunking Fucked, Wasted Women of Wilson County, you took the whole lot.  
TT: Took them and played them on repeat as a backdrop to your spellwork and satanic cackling.  
TT: You monster.  
TG: lololololololololol strider dnt even ur gonna make me pee laughing  
TG: there is no collection to spreak of nd if there was  
TG: i woulda hacked  
TG: the shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit  
TG: outta  
TG: thaaaaaaaaaa  
TG: …  
TG: thaaaaaaaaaat*  
TT: I’m sure.  
TT: You should get to bed. It’s almost four by you, right?  
TG: well ya but  
TG: snot like im tired  
TG: s’not  
TG: w/e  
TG: and nyway im wiating fr janey  
TG: i miss my grrrl :(  
TT: It’s already past one there. If she’s not online now she’s probably already in bed herself.  
TG: siiiiiiiign  
TG: i no  
TG: i wish i culd visit her aspleelp  
TG: woww asleep*  
TG: like dream slelves n stuf  
TT: Hm. A nice thought, but technically impossible.  
TG: i no  
TG: since im a fukin sleepy loser nd cnt wake my dunk ass up  
TG: drunk*  
TG: :(  
TT: Not that.  
TT: What I’m trying to say is…  
TT: Your princess is in another castle, kitten.  
TG: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwhahaha  
TG: hahahahaaaaaa  
TG: aw man  
TG: thnx scallion ;*  
TG: stallone*  
TG: stallion*  
TG: u alwys make me lul  
TT: No problem. Now go the fuck to bed.  
TG: bahhhhhhh  
TT: Stop that. You’re going to see her in a week.  
TG: and a half  
TT: Fine. Ten days. You can manage that, I’m sure. You’ve been waiting all this time anyway.  
TG: …yeah i gues  
TG: gog strider y do u have 2 be so dam sensible??  
TT: One of us has to be.  
TG: hehehe good point  
TG: i gues that means im here 2 provoke u into makin rash decisions and b spontanenous?  
TT: Yes. Not that it usually works out very well.  
TG: :(  
TG: msrry bro  
TG: some things just arnt ment 2 b  
TT: It’s alright. I’ve come to terms with reality since that shitscapade.  
TG: booooo!!!  
TG: dirk there is someboby out there 4 u i swear  
TG: some sick freak jus like u  
TG: nd when u get pervmarried in ur fursuits nd bridles or w/e i will be there throwing rice all the fuck over  
TT: I know.  
TT: And thank you.  
TG: *fist bunp* ???  
TT: Sure. *bunp*  
TG: :)  
TG: kk bed time  
TG: take it ez on the lesbian pron now  
TT: No promises. As soon as you pass out I’m going to start elaborating on your roleplay ideas and write a graphic piece of erotic fiction about a pair of lusty, busty girls by the names of Foxy and Joan.  
TT: Their depraved adventure through a land of sexual exploration and gratuitous lollipop consumption will take the internet by storm.  
TT: I’ll gain a following as a genius writer and a sick, sick bastard.  
TG: rofffffffl omg strider stop  
TG: u prevvvv  
TG: perrrrrv* im goin 2 bed now i prompise  
TG: perrrrrrrvvvvvvvv

  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] ceased pestering timaeusTestified [TT]  at 4:19

-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 2:25  


TG: omgomgomg less then a week!!!!!  
GG: Yes!!!  
GG: (Than.)  
GG: Six days!  
TG: omgomgomgomgomgomggggggg  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 2:25  


-

-

-

  
gutsyGumshoe [GG] began bothering tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  at 8:10  


GG: Two days!  
TG: dkafljdksljdsfasdfadsjifladskkjfdkfjsadjs  


  
gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] ceased bothering tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  at 8:10  


-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 6:22  
  


TG: hopy shit jane i am in ur state  
TG: im pestering u on my phonr from a plane in ur state!!!!  
GG: Bothering, but yes!  
TG: w/e  
TG: c u in a few minutes okay???  
GG: Absolutely!!!  
TG: hehehehe cnt wait 2 c u  
TG: heiress ;)  
GG: Oh! You saucy little harlot!  
TG: unfff  


  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG]  ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 6:23  


-

-

-

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ]  began bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 6:56  


TG: omg ur dad brought a cake

  
tipsyGnostalgic [ TG ] ceased bothering gutsyGumshoe [ GG ] at 6:56  


-

-

-


End file.
